love story from the school yard
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: they first met in kindergarten when mara jade bullies leia from that day their love began but first became a friendship until on day in high school it became a love relationship and little did they know that they would be together for the rest of their lives Han and leia fluff
1. the new girl in kindergarten

**The love story from the school yard**

**Kindergarten **

Leia skywalker and her brother Luke skywalker were on their way to a new school hoping to make new friends since their mother and father were both needed in the rebel alliance main base which was on coruscant they had to move away from the place they used to call home Naboo when they pulled up to the building brother and sister both said their goodbyes and went into two separate class rooms leia's teacher was named Mrs. Ginger and was a tall lady "good morning class" she said to her class that was sitting on the rug in front of her "good morning Mrs. Ginger" her class responded "today we have a new friend joining our class she's from Naboo come on out leia" she called over to the small girl with long hair "her name is leia skywalker" she announced "now your assigned seat will be the last seat left in our circle next to Han over there" she said pointing to a small boy her exact age with roughish brown hair and sparkling color changing eyes

At recess…

"well, well, well if it isn't the new girl" Mara jade said with her friends behind her "let's teach this little runt about our turf and what will happen if she runs on it again" Mara snapped then Mara inched closer and closer and pushed leia off her feet and onto the ground about to punch the poor girl when suddenly the boy she saw at circle time that morning stood in front of her blocking Mara "Mara jade stop it leave the new girl alone!" han said with his best fighting face "fine solo but she's now your responsibility since that's what you do take new kids under your wing since you have four of them" Mara said and the girls standing behind her burst out laughing "I'm sorry solo just keep her away from the cool girls turf got it?" Mara threatened "I ain't scared of you Mara jade and yes I will take her under my wing because I care" han snapped back when Mara jade and her friends left laughing at han they knew it was his down fall "are you ok?" han asked offering her a hand as he helped her up "yes I'm ok now thank you for protecting me" she said "oh it's fine it's what I do help the new kids names Han Solo welcome to what coruscant calls kindergarten" he said leading her "my name is leia as you may remember from this morning" she whispered "who was that?" she asked "oh her she's Mara jade and her minions of evil don't mess with them" he said from that day forth Han solo and his new friend Leia would become close friends for life but that was only the beginning


	2. Han, Leia, and Luke off to first grade

**First grade**

It was a summer day when leia asked her father if it was ok to have her friend han over for a play date her parents agreed and so did his so when she sat on the couch and watched the holo for a few minutes she heard the door bell ring her mother went to the door to find the corellian young man "leia! Han Solo's here" she called to her daughter "ok coming mother!" she called back "ok if you three need anything let me know" her mother told the three kids sitting on the couch for a moment "well hello there I'm leia's twin brother Luke" Luke said shaking Han's hand "I'm han solo I was in your sisters kindergarten class I'm her best friend" han replied

Orientation day…

"oh mom I hope I got the same first grade class as han did he's my best friend and I want to see him every day" leia said excited "I know sweetie I hope so to" she replied when leia looked on the list she saw her name then lukes and of course han's name was right under her brothers "yay I got into the same class as luke and han" leia cheered as they went in to meet her first grade teacher mr. thomas


	3. the corellian sweet corn, kickball star

The second grade

Han solo was just getting out of the lunch line as leia patted an empty spot she'd saved for him to sit beside her "AW nuts! Not more carrots again" Han groaned "want to trade Han?" leia asked "sure what ya got?" he asked his friend "I'll trade you corellian sweet corn for those alderaanian carrots of yours" she said giggling at Han's immediate smile that spread across his face then they traded as luke sat down in front of them "anyone want my corellian sweet corn?" he asked the seeing Han's lopsided grin "I'll take it luke" han said digging into his corn "yum nothing beats a good patch of corellian sweet corn" han said taking another spoonful they three friends talked and laughed as they told each other jokes then it was time for recess

At recess…

Leia stood behind the kick ball fence and watched he best friend go to kick han got into a good stance planting his feet on the ground firmly and when the ball came to home plate he kicked it so far that he made a home run before anyone could catch the ball in time "hooray for Han Solo! One of the best kickball players in all of second grade!" his team cheered when han went back to the dugout he saw leia on the other side of the dugout fence "oh hey leia did you see that" han asked "you bet I did that was the greatest kick I ever saw not even luke could beat that!" she said "hey I resent that!" luke protested sitting down next to han on the bench "you two just missed my kick got us another home run!" luke said excitedly although the three knew Han Solo was the best kick ball player in the whole second grade it was just one of the few gifts han was to discover!


End file.
